


Right Hook

by brainofck



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody fights dirty like Jack O'Neill.  Except possibly Daniel Jackson.  Warning is for dub!con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Hook

**Author's Note:**

> For Melayneseahawk who requested:
> 
>  _Hum, gimme s5, Jack and Daniel arguing about something (can be ep related, but doesn't have to be), turns into angry sex, though where it goes from there is up to you. I like my cliches, no?_   
> 


Jack had to hand it to him, Daniel had a mean right hook.

Unfortunately, even taken completely by surprise, Jack was more that Daniel could handle. He rolled with the punch, lightening fast, and all the kinetic energy was expended as Daniel's fist never really connected with anything solid. Daniel stumbled as his follow-through carried him forward.

Jack's brain processed a second set of kudos to Daniel's sparring partners, as even off-balance, he assumed a good, solid defensive posture. Just before Jack, in another lightening move, swept his legs and took him down hard.

Staring into startled, frightened eyes, Jack sneered meanly.

"It doesn't pay to resort to violence, Daniel," he said, as he pressed down just a little bit on Daniel's windpipe. "I know moves even Teal'c hasn't learned. Don't tempt me to try them out on you." He let up on the choke hold, though. He didn't really want to kill him.

It was only then that he realized exactly what he had done.

One way or the other, he had pinned Daniel with a full-body press, which wasn't strictly that useful, as a knee to the chest would probably have been more efficient and intimidating. Of course, he knew he was using non-deadly force here, so maybe his reptilian brain went for something equally dominating, but less deadly.

In any case, he was lying on top of Daniel popping a woody big and hard enough that Daniel couldn't possibly miss it. Jack saw the moment Daniel realized it. Coincidentally the moment Jack felt Daniel's answering erection sticking him in the gut.

He let his grin turn to a leer.

"Sweet," he growled. And with some grappling, flipped Daniel over on his front. They were both panting and sweating, Daniel covered in crushed leaves and dust, by the time Jack got himself settled with his dick right where he wanted it.

"So you like it a little rough, do you Danny?" he murmured into Daniel's hair. Making sure he had him in a tight hold, Jack got a hand free to work his fly and got his dick out to lay right against the worn sweats Daniel was wearing when a little early morning between missions PT had devolved into a vicious argument about something Jack couldn't even remember anymore.

Daniel just grunted and took Jack's full weight as Jack humped against his ass. At the last possible moment he pulled back and with a final stroke of his hand, jerked himself off into the dirt of the running trail.

"You been waiting to do that a long time?" Daniel sniped, though the effect was spoiled when his voice cracked when Jack rolled him over. Forearm to his windpipe again, Jack shoved his hand down Daniel's pants.

"Maybe," he smirked. "But apparently you didn't mind."

And with that, he dived for Daniel's cock, yanking sweats and briefs down in one harsh move. A couple of licks and a suck and Daniel was pumping cum down his throat. It was almost as good as his own orgasm.

He finally relaxed then, rolling on his back in the leaves and grass by the trail, looking up into the clear, crisp autumn sky.

He should have known better than to let down his guard.

Daniel pounced, and suddenly he was staring up into eyes of the clearest, crispest blue, staring down at him accusingly.

Daniel's kiss was full of teeth, hard and wet and biting, and Jack thought that was right, all things considered.


End file.
